The Last Chance
by Dragon-Fire-Fairy
Summary: This is my first fanfic so no flames.It's a total Rob&Rae Pairings and maybe a little Star&BB later. You'll have to read this because I stink at summarys!Chapter 21 is up.
1. The Truth

Chapter 1 NO!

"_No it can't be!" Ravens thoughts screamed as she felt sick to her stomach and she knew she was going to throw up. "What is the team going to think?" Raven thought as she looked down one more time at the pregnancy test that lay at her feet. "What am I going to do?" Raven cried. "What if Robin kicks me off the team!"_

"Raven are you alright?" Starfire's small little voice asks.

"Yes, Starfire I'll be out in a minute." Raven answers trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"Okay, but please hurry!" Starfire says her voice getting a very urgent sound to it.

Raven grabs the pregnancy test off the floor and then pulling her cape closed she opens the bathroom door and walks down the hall to her bedroom and grabs her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I took a pregnancy test today and it turned out positive! What if Robin refuses to let me stay on the team! Or if the rest of the team wants me off the team? I'm so scared! We'll I've got to go and fix me some herbal tea._

_Love,_

_Rae_

Raven rushes down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Hey, Rae!" Cyborg hollers from the couch where he and Beast Boy were playing video game.

"Hi." Raven says as she puts her herbal tea on the stove.

"Are you going out for pizza tonight with Starfire, BB, and me?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

Raven pours her herbal tea and teleports to her room. And rushes to her bed and opens up her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Ok I got my herbal tea. While I was down there I was invited to go out for pizza with Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg but I declined. I'm hoping Robin will decline too so I can be gone before the team arrives if Robin kicks me off the team. I want to be gone before the team comes back so there is no scene. Then I'm thinking about heading to Azarath. But if Robin keeps me on the team then I don't know what I'll do. Oh gosh I'm so nerves about what might happen tonight and for all I know he's going out to eat with the rest of the team._

_Love,_

_Rae_

"See you later Rae!" Cyborg hollered as he walked to the t-car.

"See you later to!" Raven hollered back as she poured her herbal tea and prepared to talk to Robin. She sat in the living room and waited for Robin to come to the living room to watch TV or get something to drink.

10 minutes later

"Hey, are you ok?" Robin asked as he came into the room to get something to drink.

"Yes." Raven said before she realized what he'd asked. "I mean no." Raven said causing Robin to turn around and raise an eyebrow. Raven sighed "Robin we need to talk."

"Okay," Robin said as he swung he's legs over the couch and took a seat beside Raven. "Let's talk."

"Robin," Raven sighed trying to calm herself down. "I'm pregnant." Then she let out another sigh as Robin went white as a ghost.

"YOUR WHAT!" Robin practically screamed at her.

"I'm pregnant."

"How? By who?"

"By…….its by….its by….You!"

A/N: Sorry about the length of my 1st chapter. This is my very 1st fan fic. So any tips would be nice. NO FLAMES about the pairings. R&R please and thank you.


	2. The Locket

**Dedicated to:**

**blue windy, darksideofraven, alena-chan, The Komodo Dragoon Phoenix, sweetandcrazysugarmuffin**

**Thanks for the tips and what you all said! Thank you so much I hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: The locket**

Robin just sat there staring at Raven in disbelief._ "What on earth am I going to tell the team?"_

Then Raven asked the question they'd both been thinking "What are we going to tell the team?"

"I…I don't know." Robin says with a deep sigh

"Well we're going to have to tell them sooner or later." Raven said trying to keep him from kicking her off the team.

"We don't have to tell them just yet. We can tell them when were good and ready."

"Okay we'll tell them when were good and ready."

"Are you sure I'm the father Raven?" He knew the minute he said it he had ticked the telepath off.

"Of course I now it's yours! Are you accusing me of lying to you!" Raven said the anger clearly visible all over her face.

"Raven of course I wasn't accusing you of lying I was just…." Robin said before he realized Raven had teleported herself to her room._ "Oh gosh I'm going to have to apologize to Raven in a really big way now to get her to trust me again."_

**An hour later**

"Hey guys were back!" Beast Boy hollered as he, Cyborg, and Starfire entered the Tower. Raven was fixing a cup of herbal tea and Robin was watching TV. They were both very quiet and even Beast Boy could feel the tension between them.

"Gosh wonder what happened with them while we were gone?" Cyborg whispered to Star and BB.

"So what'd you guys do while we were gone?" BB asked trying to make conversation.

"Nothing." Robin said in an annoyed voice.

Instead of answering Raven just grabbed her herbal tea and took off down the hall and into her room and slammed the door.

In Raven's room

Raven was furious about Robin accusing her of lying! She yanked her diary off her book shelf.

_Dear Diary,_

_After I told Robin I was pregnant and that he was the father he asked me if I was sure he was the father! Can you believe that! I'm so furious that I'm leaving for Azarak tonight and I'm going to find someone to take this baby after its born and to keep it; or better yet I'll find someone who wants a child and I'll find a spell to transfer baby from one women to another. Plus that way it can live a normal life and it won't have powers to deal with! You knew what that's exactly what I'll do. I'll go to Azarak tonight and tomorrow I'll come back to Earth and find this child some great parents! I'm going up to the roof to meditate some more before I pack for Azarak._

_Love,_

_Rae_

Raven left the room and headed for the roof where she planned to spend a good hour meditating before she packed all her stuff.

Raven had just turned the corner and steeped into the stairwell when Robin came down the hall to apologize to Raven.

Robin went up to the door to knock only to find that it had been left a jar.

"Raven?" Robin said as he slid the door to the room open and walked in. Raven wasn't there Robin realized as the found the room empty. Robin stepped farther into the room anxious to see what all the telepath had in the room. _"No I shouldn't be in Rae's room she never has anyone in here and I knew she would have a fit if she found me here."_ Robin thought as he turned to walk out when a book on Raven's night stand caught his eye. He walked over, picked it up and opened. He read the first line and realized it was Raven's diary. _"No way! I never knew Raven had a diary!" _Robin thought as he flipped through it to the newest entry and began to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_After I told Robin I was pregnant and that he was the father he asked me if I was sure he was the father! Can you believe that! I'm so furious that I'm leaving for Azarak tonight and I'm going to find someone to take this baby after its born and to keep it; or better yet I'll find someone who wants a child and I'll find a spell to transfer baby from one women to another. Plus that way it can live a normal life and it won't have powers to deal with! You knew what that's exactly what I'll do. I'll go to Azarak tonight and tomorrow I'll come back to Earth and find this child some great parents! I'm going up to the roof to meditate some more before I pack for Azarak._

_Love,_

_Rae_

"_Oh no! Raven's planning on leaving the Teen Titans for Azarath tonight! And it's all because of what I said!" _Robin's head screamed. Then Robin panicked he heard Raven coming down the hall to her room and realized he had no time to escape! He had to hide and quickly Raven was right outside the door! Robin dashed to her closet opened it ran in and slid the door shut just as Raven came in. Robin was shocked by what Raven had in her closet. There was a pink, orange, yellow, and red outfit in there just like Raven's normal outfit only brighter and they had never been worn except for like when she lived in Azarath she might have worn them then. Robin made he's way farther to the back where he founded street clothes that looked like they had just recently been bought. Some beautiful evening dresses among other stuff.

Robin steped on something on the floor and felt it break in half. Robin nelt down to pick it up and try to fix it when he reliezed it was a locket and the pictures inside were of Raven and a young man about a year older than her and the back of the locket said.

_To Raven: The key to my heart._ Robin closed the lid and slid it in his pocket to fix for Raven later just as the closet doors slid open.

A/N: Hoped you like this chapter sorry if it's so long! I'll try and post new chapters every day. R&R! NO FLAMES please & thank you!


	3. He's my

**Dedicated to:**

**RaeRikkustrong**

**darksideofraven**

**The Komodo Dragon Phoenix**

**Thanks to you all for pointing out my misspelling. (Blushing)**

**He was my…..**

Raven opened her closet and started grabbing her clothing she always wears. Then Robin spots the outfit that's hidden in the very back right side of her closet. The outfit is just like the outfit she always wears but its white as snow. Raven grabs it and walks over to the mirror and holds it in front of her, as a tiny tear slides down her cheek. Raven walks out of Robin's sight and when she comes back to the closet with the white outfit on.

Robin leans as far back as he can in the closet as Raven grabs clothing and throws it in a pile on her bed. Raven reaches for the last outfit in the closet a turquoise dress that Robin is standing behind.

As Raven reaches for the outfit Robin try's to lean farther against the closet wall. Raven grabs the dress and Robin is so sure he is caught when the wall behind him slides open sending Robin backwards into the hallway. The secret passage closes leaving a stunned Robin in the hallway.

"That was weird." Robin murmured to himself as he hurries down the hall to his bedroom and yanks out the locket and started to put the screws back to the locket.

* * *

**Later an hour before Raven leaves for Azarath**.

Robin nocks on Ravens door to give back the locket and talk her out of leaving.

"What!" Raven said angrily.

"Can I come in so we can talk?" Robin asked.

"Yeah I guess." Raven sighed as she opened her door.

"Thanks Raven. Um…I uh..."

"You snuck my room." Raven interrupted.

"How'd you know?" The shocked boy wonder asked.

"You left my diary on the floor. And you were the only one smart enough to hide in the closet and find the hidden door in the back."

"Oh, well I kind of stepped on this and broke it. But I fix it so no worries." Robin says handing Raven the locket.

"Thank you." Raven says grabbing the locket and opening the door so that Robin could leave.

Robin looks at Raven "Look Raven I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I should have known that you weren't lying."

"It's okay. I don't blame you I probably would have reacted the same way if someone told me something like that."

Robin walked up to Raven and kissed her softly on the lips. "Thanks." Robin said and then he walked to the door. "Oh Raven can I ask you something?"

Raven looked at him a soft little smile on her face. "Sure, go ahead." Raven said lightly.

"The guy in your locket who is he?"

"Oh it's a long story."

"I've got time." Robin said closing the door behind him as he stepped back in.

"Okay here it goes." Raven says thinking back to when she lived in Azarath. "He's name was Casey. And as you can see from the picture he had brown hair and blue eyes. He was the cutest boy in Azarath and he was my boyfriend. Well one day he and his friends went out on the space crafts that were there at the time. They were going off to war to help Azarath's closest friends Tazar. (I couldn't think of any names for a planet so I made one up.) The war was harsh and Casey was the one in charge of sneaking in to there ships and shutting them down so that their weapons would not work. On his way in he was captured and killed by one if his best friend who was paid greatly to betray his planet. That's another reason I left Azarath it was to painful to stay in Azarath with so many memories along with the prophecy." Raven said finishing the story tears streaming down her face.

"Raven I'm so sorry about what happened to Casey."

"It's okay." Raven said still crying

"Well I'm gonna go to bed see you in the morning." Robin said walking to the door.

"Robin wait!" Raven said.

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay with me tonight? Please I'm to scared to stay be myself." Raven says rubbing her foot against the floor.

"Yeah, sure." Robin said.

Robin layed down beside Raven in her bed and she turned out the light. Robin leaned over and gently kissed her.

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. No flames. I'll write back soon! R&R.


	4. Robin finds out

**Dedicated to:**

**The Komodo Dragon**

**Raven42431**

**BigBlackWoman**

**Raven1777**

**Monochhichi**

**

* * *

****The Truth**

When Robin wakes up in the morning Ravens gone to the roof to meditate. Her diary lays on her bed stand._ "I wonder if she's updated it this morning?" _Robin thought as he's curiosity over come him and he grabbed the diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_When I got back from meditating yesterday a lot of things happened but what mainly happened was Robin kissed me, I told him about Casey and he stayed the night in my room and kissed me good night. And then this morning when I woke up he was still in my room. Can you believe that? I figured he be gone by morning. I have decided not to go to Azarath. Well I'm sorry my entries have been so short lately but I have had so much to do. I got to go mediate and fix some herbal tea._

_Love,_

_Rae_

Robin smiled to himself as he finished reading the diary. Raven had decided to stay here after all. Then his thoughts flipped to Casey. _"I wonder if she has any entries from then in her diary?" _Robin thought as he picked the diary back up to find out.

He flipped through the pages and found one about Casey in one of her first entries. It was wrinkled from where tears had fallen on it. He began to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_After I told Casey I was pregnant he took it worse than I thought he would. He got so upset and said to get rid of it and that he was going off to the war! When I asked what he meant by get rid of it he said to cast a spell or something but that he refused to care for it and wanted it gone. I didn't know what to do so I...I...I found a spell to send it to another women's body who wanted a child and it would look nothing like me, or have any of my powers. So I did it I found a woman who wanted a child said the spell and she was pregnant and I was free of it. But by the time I had found a good mother and went to tell Casey I found out he had died in a terrible accident while at war. I'm so upset that I can't quit crying! Tomorrow I'm leaving Azarath and going to a new planet to join a team called Teen Titans. If they will accept me._ _If they don't I'm going to find a place to live around there so that I can forget about life here on Azarath and start over new._

_Raven_

Robin was shocked by what he had just read. _"Raven's been pregnant before!" _Robin thought as he closed the diary and sat it back on the nightstand.

**On the roof of Titan's tower**

* * *

Raven had just finished meditating when Robin came on to the roof. 

"You've been pregnant BEFORE!" Robin yelled the furry blazing in his eyes.

"Yes but… You've been reading my diary again!" Raven said her anger pouring out with every word. "YOU HAVE NO RIGTH TO READ MY DIARY!" Raven screamed a Robin.

"Yes but you were keeping stuff from me."

"Stuff that was none of your business."

"What you told me last night was none of my business but you told me anyways."

"That was different. Way different from this." Raven said turning her back to him.

"In what way is it different?" Robin asked spinning Raven around by her shoulder to face him.

"He forced me to get rid of it Robin! He made me get rid of it!"

Robin looked at Raven for a moment then he said in a calm voice. "Raven I'm sorry. I should have let it be when you said to."

"It's ok you needed to know anyway."

"Raven?" Robin said after embracing her in a tight hug.

"Yeah."

"I think its time we tell the team."

They looked at each other minute before Raven said. "Ok let's tell them."

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 5 should be up tommorrow. R&R


	5. Telling the team

**Dedicated to:**

**BigBlackWoman**

**Bust-A-Groover**

**The Komodo Dragon Phoenix**

**Tecna**

**Thank you all so much!**

**

* * *

****Telling the Team!**

"Let's tell the team tonight after supper." Raven said after a long sigh.

"Okay, I'll tell the team to meet right after supper has been cleaned up at the kitchen table" Robin said walking to the roof's door opens it and heads down the stairs.

Raven sighs and goes down the stairs and to her room._ "I need to find a new place for my diary."_ Raven thought looking a round her room for a new hiding spot._ "Here we go."_ Raven said sticking her diary on the highest book shelf in her room. Then she went down to get some herbal tea and hear Robin's announcement.

**

* * *

****That night after supper.**

"Okay guys get quiet so I can tell you what this meeting is about." Robin said trying to get Cyborg, Beast boy and Starfire's attention. Robin leaned over and whispered in Ravens ear. "Do you want me to tell them or do you?"

"It doesn't matter to me." Raven whispered back as the team quieted.

"Okay guys," Robin said glancing over at Raven. "Raven and I have something to tell you." Robin said as Raven squirmed in her seat. "Um…well um… um…" Robin started.

"I'm pregnant." Raven interrupted startling the whole team.

"What!" Beast Boy and Cyborg shouted in unison.

"Who dear friend is the father?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah who's the dad?" BB asked after he over came he's shock.

"I am." Robin said causing the whole team to go died quiet.

"YOU!" Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg said in shock.

"Yes, Robin's the father." Raven said.

"Oh my gosh!" Starfire screamed. Then she shocked them all by jumping up and grabbing Raven in a huge hug. "Oh Congratulations my dear friends!" Starfire said running over to embrace Robin.

"Starfire thank you for the congratulations and all but your chocking me!" Robin said breathlessly as Starfire finally let go.

"I can't believe this!" Cyborg said as he sat still in shock at his seat.

"Is that what all the together time you'll had the last week have been about?" BB asked.

"Yeah." Raven whispered still trying to catch her breath.

"So do you know what it is?" Cyborg asked.

"No." Robin said

"Yes." Raven said.

"You do!" The whole team said as they looked at Raven.

"Yes it's a ….."

**To Be Continued **

A/N: R&R and read the next chapter to find out what Raven and Robin are having. Sorry this ones so sort.


	6. It's a

**Dedicated to:**

**BigBlackWoman**

**The Komodo Dragon Phoenix**

**Thanks for all of your reviews I really enjoy reading them.**

**

* * *

****It's a….**

"It's a…" Raven paused enjoying the anxious look on the rest of the team's face.

"Tell us please dear friend." The alien princess begged.

"It's a girl." Raven said as she watched the team cheer in excitement.

"A girl!" Starfire screamed with excitement.

"A girl!" BB and Cyborg shouted in unison.

"Yes a girl." Raven said. Then she looked at Robin who was very quiet.

"Robin are you okay?" Raven asked after looking at Robin's face.

"Yeah I'm just a little shocked." Robin said letting a smile breaking across he's face.

"Oh." Raven said turning around to face Starfire who was asking Raven something.

"Raven when did you say you were due again?"

"In about a month."

"A MONTH!" Robin, BB, Cyborg and Starfire shouted at once.

"Gosh Robin do you not know anything about your baby." Cyborg said glancing over at Robin.

"I haven't got the chance to tell him anything the baby because I just found out when it was due and what it was before dinner." Raven said looking at Cyborg and Robin.

"How?" BB asked.

"I have a book with that stuff in it." Raven said picking up her plate and sticking it in the sink.

"Whose turn is it to do the chores?" Robin asked.

"Cyborg's." "BB's" Cyborg and Beast Boy said at the same time and then they started arguing.

"Here's an idea," Raven said getting annoyed. "Why don't Cyborg wash and Beast Boy dries."

"Hey why didn't we think of that?" Beast Boy said as he and Cyborg went over to wash and dry the dishes.

"I'm going to my room." Raven said rolling her eyes as Beast Boy and Cyborg started arguing over dishes again.

"Raven." Starfire said.

"Yeah." Raven said.

"Can we go hang out at the mall tomorrow?"

"Sure." Raven said as she teleported herself to her room.

A/N: Hey I need some cute girl names for the chapter where Robin and Raven name there baby so if you have any cute girl names write it in your reviews and I might just use it. R&R! Please and thank you.


	7. The Mall

**Dedicated to:**

**rearob4ever**

**Raven42431**

**BigBlackWoman**

**CharmedMilliE**

**raven1777**

**The Komodo Dragon: Love the third name down I had just found that one myself and I think I might use it as her name.**

**Thanks to all of you loved lots of the names that were sent!**

* * *

**The Mall**

Raven woke up to soft taps on her door.

Tap...tap…tap

"What on Earth?" Raven said to herself as she got out of bed and walked over to the door.

"What?" Raven said as she opened the door.

"Are you ready to go to the mall friend Raven?" Starfire whispered through the door.

Raven glanced at the alarm clock on her dresser and rolled her eyes.

"Starfire it's five in the morning. The mall doesn't open for another two hours."

"Yes, but don't you want to get there early enough to catch all the good sells?" Starfire said starring at Raven with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Yeah I guess. Just give me ten minutes to get dressed." Raven said looking down at her dark purple silky pajamas.

"Okay." Starfire said obviously pleased about Raven agreeing to leave two hours before the stores opened took off down the hall.

Raven put on her regular outfit and teleported into the kitchen to fix her herbal tea. Raven froze when she heard someone whispering.

"I thought we were going to the carnival together today?"

"I'm sorry Beast Boy I forgot until after I done asked Raven to go to the mall."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the mall later today and I'll come up with a way for me and you to leave and go to the carnival." Beast boy whispered.

"Okay." Starfire said.

Raven aware that Starfire was sitting on the floor in front of the couch and was getting ready to stand up quickly and tip toeing around the corner to the hall way to make it look like she was just coming down the hall to the kitchen.

"Hey Raven." Starfire said as Raven came back into the kitchen and finished making her herbal tea.

"You ready to go." Raven said as she put her empty glass into the sink.

"Yeah, let's go!" Starfire said.

Raven and Starfire reached the mall an hour before it opened and were stuck in a mile long line of shoppers.

Meanwhile back at the tower

Robin was watching the morning news when Beast Boy came in.

"Hey Robin you wanna go to the mall later?" Beast Boy asked as he sat down beside Robin on the couch.

"Uh sure but don't you and Cyborg usually spend all day Saturday playing video games?" Robin asked looking at Beast Boy before turning back to look at the TV.

"Yeah but Cyborg had to go fix something at Titans East."

"Oh ok what time do you wanna go?"

"Is three alright?"

"Yeah, sure." Robin said turning he's head back to the TV.

Later at the mall.

Starfire had dragged Raven into every baby store in the mall and made her buy everything that was cute and pink in the store.

"Hasn't today been most fun Raven." Starfire said as they sat down in the food court.

"Yeah a blast." Raven said sarcastically all though Starfire didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Starfire, Raven!" Beast boy hollered as he and Robin made there way toward them.

"Hey!" Starfire said getting up to pull over two more seats.

"Find anything interesting?" Beast boy said as they sat down in the two seats Starfire had pulled up.

"Oh yes lots of adorable baby stuff." Starfire said delightfully.

"Cool so Starfire you wanna go over to the carnival?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure if Raven doesn't mind me leaving her here."

"Oh I don't mind." Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Cool come on Starfire lets go than." Beast Boy said grabbing Starfire's hand and pulling her up and through the food court.

Raven looked at Robin who looked at her and started laughing.

"He talked me into coming to the mall so he could get Starfire to go to the mall." Robin said still laughing.

Raven smiled at Robin and said. "You do know they planned that right?"

"Yeah I figured that out when he ask her to the carnival and we just got here."

Raven smiled and stood up.

"So do you want to go look at things for baby rooms?" Raven asked as they started to walk away from the food court.

"Sure under one condition."

"What?" Raven asked.

"Nothing black." Robin said a smile on his face.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Ok nothing black."

Raven and Robin walked into BABYS R'US and headed over to the cribs.

"Can I help you asked a girl came over and asked. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah were looking for girl baby cribs can you show us where there at?" Robin asked and the sales lady lead them to the girls cribs.

"Here you go." She said and then she walked away.

"Robin pointed to a crib that was violet with sparkles.

"What do you think about this one?" Robin said as he walked over to the crib and Raven followed.

"It's cute." Raven said noticing it was the darkest one out of all the cribs.

Robin smiled and started to say something when there was a bright flash from behind the crib in front of them.

A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter! I'm still looking for a name for the baby. I need some names that start with R but mean powerful, strong or something like that. R&R.


	8. Publicity

**Dedicated to:**

**Delirium24**

**BigBlackWoman**

**Raven42431**

**CharmedMilliE**

**The Komodo Dragon**

**

* * *

****Publicity **

Robin jumped over the crib and grabbed the photographer and yanked him to his feet.

"What on earth are you doing?" Robin said the anger flashing in his eyes.

"Robin calm down!" Raven said grabbing Robin by the arm and shaking him.

"Raven his going to expose us to the city and our enemies." Robin said letting the photographer down and turning to face Raven.

"Even better than I thought." The photographer said taking notes.

"Shut up!" Raven said grabbing the front of the photographer's shirt.

"Raven let him go he's just a tabloid no one's going to believe him." Robin said prying Raven's hands loose.

Raven dropped her hands down to her side and the photographer took off running out of the store.

"If people do start to believe him than can I kill him?" Raven said a serious look on her face.

"Yeah and better yet I'll help you." Robin said laughing which caused Raven to smile again.

They bought the crib and left for the tower but half way there Robin interrupted there silent walk.

"Hey Rae you wanna go to the carnival and spy on BB and Star?" Robin asked a smile breaking out on his face.

Raven laughed for the first in Robin's life and said. "Robin are you serious?" Then she laughed again.

"Yes I'm serious." Robin said shock in his voice. "What makes you think I'm not?"

"It just not something I'd thought you'd say." Raven laughed then said. "Sure let's go." Grabbing Robin's arm and pulling him toward the carnivals bright flashing lights laughing the whole way.

A/N: Sorry it's shorter than usaul but I was in a hurry! R&R!1


	9. Carnival

**Dedicated to:**

**The Komodo Dragon: Thanks!**

**BigBlackWoman: Thank you as well**

**SweetNcrazieSugarmuffin: Thanks**

**Monchhichi: Thanks**

**Nightingale - Sing in the Dark**:**Thanks**

**raven1777: thanks**

**Charmedmillie:Thanks**

**

* * *

****Carnival **

Raven and Robin walked around the carnival looking for Starfire and Beast Boy. They spotted them as Beast Boy and Starfire got on to the Farris wheel.

"There they are." Raven said pointing to them.

"Yeah let's get on the farris wheel to just don't let them see you. Remember we're still supposed to be at the mall." Robin said as they got on the farris wheel.

Raven watched as Starfire and BB kissed again and again.

"This is getting boring Robin." Raven said as they rode the wheel for the fifth time.

Robin laughed "I know."

Raven smiled than she grabbed Robins hand and placed it on the side of her stomach.

Robin looked at her with a what on earth are you doing look on his face. Than he felt a slight kick to his hand and he glanced up to meet Raven gaze.

"What was that?" Robin asked a look of wonder on his face.

"The baby is kicking." Raven said smiling as there seats jerked and they were bounced violently forward.

"What on earth?" Robin said looking over the side as there seat jerked them violently again and the whole farris wheel started to shack causing people to scream.

"There's something going on down there but it's to far down to tell exactly what's causing it. Raven jerked to the side looking for the release pole. The cart jerked a gain and the bar keeping them in there seat popped open and raven grabbed Robin's hands and they flow down to the ground.

Raven glanced around looking for the cause of the shacking when she heard someone scream and a seat of the farris wheel came down directly above Raven's head.

A/N: Sorry if its to short! R&R!


	10. Confession Time

**Confession time**

"AZARATH, METRION, ZENTHOS!" Raven screamed as the farris wheel froze just inches above her head. Just as Raven placed the farris wheel on the ground as a sharp pain erupted on her side and she went flying sideways. Raven felt her head hit something hard and things started to go black she could her Robin saying her name and Starfire screaming "Raven dear friend I'm so sorry!" Over and over again. Then every thing went completely black and everything was quiet.

When Raven woke up she was in the teen titan's hospital room. She blinked her eyes a couple of times before she realized where she was.

"What am I doing here?" Raven asked as she tried to sit up only to feel a sharp pain in her side. "Ouch!" Raven hissed as she grabbed her side and fell back onto the fluffy pillow.

"Raven you need to lay back and relax." A voice she recognized as Cyborg's said over an intercom.

"What happened?" Raven asked.

"You were accidentally hit by one of Starfire's star bolts."

"A star bolt?"

"Yeah but your fine it was just big enough to nock you out."

"What about the baby?"

Cyborg paused and smiled. "She's fine Rae."

Raven smiled and felt herself giving into the sleepiness. Raven's eyes fluttered shut and she fell onto a deep sleep.

"Robin." Cyborg said entering the living room. "Raven just woke up."

"What!" Robin said fling himself over the couch. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah she's fine but she may be hungry when she wakes back up do you wanna feed her?" Cyborg said.

"Sure." Robin said walking into the kitchen and getting the chicken noodle soup out of the cabinet and putting it in the microwave. Robin smiled as he took out the chicken soup and stirred it before he walked down the hall to the hospital room.

"Raven," He whispered as he opened the door to the room and walked in. "Are you a wake?"

"Yeah." Raven whispered leaning her head over to look at him and smiled.

"You hungry?"

"A little."

Robin walked over and hit the button which caused her bed to rise and then Robin handed her the bowl of soup.

"Hope you like chicken noodle soup." Robin said as Raven grabbing the spoon and taking a seep of the soup.

"I do." Raven said as she took another spoon full of the soup.

Later on that night.

Robin, BB, Starfire and Cyborg were watching TV when Raven came in and walked into the kitchen and started fixing her herbal tea. Raven was almost done with her tea and the team hadn't even noticed her when she opened the cabinet and accidentally knocked out one of the glass cups next to her favorite black and caused it to shatter all over the floor.

"RAVEN!" Robin and Cyborg yelled in unison.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Robin asked.

"I got thirsty plus I'm fine." Raven said sweeping up the broken glass and then she walks to her room.

Robin gets up and follows her to her room.

"Raven your injured and you don't need to be up and about just a day after you spent in the hospital ward."

"Robin, I'm fine." Raven said. "We need to talk."

"Okay." Robin said entering Raven's room.

"Robin when it's time for the baby to be born I want it to be born in Azarath."

"Azarath why?"

"Because I don't want everyone telling me I don't need to be up and that I need to rest."

"Okay but the rest of the team isn't going to like it any better than I do." Robin said.

Raven gave a weak smile. "I know but I have a way to make things a little better." Raven said and then she went on to tell him her plan. "When it's time for the baby to be born I'm going to teleport myself to Azarath but my body is going to say here. I'll be gone for a very short time and you all can wait in here for me to come back and when I come back the baby will be born and it will come back with me and then you can all hold the baby and whatever." Raven said.

"Okay if you just have to." Robin said. "Lets go tell the team."

Raven and Robin went down to the living room and filled the team in.

Then Raven added. "Don't let Beast Boy touch anything either."

Then Raven went to her room to meditate.

A/N: Can't think of anything to say about this chapter so R&R!


	11. Meditating

**Meditation **

Raven was sitting on the roof of Titan's tower meditating.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos." Raven said.

Raven had been meditating for an hour while the rest of the team was out at the carnival and eating pizza when Raven realized she was wet.

"My water broke!" Raven said as she reached for her communicator and dialed in Robin's number.

"Robin my water broke!" Raven said into the communicator than she added. "Tell the other's for me I'm heading to Azarath."

"Okay Raven I'll be there as soon as I can." Robin said closing the communicator and dialing in BB's Starfire's and Cyborg's numbers.

"Hey guys report to the tower Raven's water broke." Robin said into the communicator.

"What's that mean?" Beast Boy asked Robin.

"I'll explain it to you on the way to the tower." Cyborg said grabbing Beast Boy's hand and pulling him to the t- car.

"Robin are you here?" Starfire yelled as she walked into the tower and down the hall to warded Raven's room.

"In here guys!" Robin hollered as they raced into Raven's room and found Robin standing beside Raven's motionless body. "Now all we have to do is wait."

No one noticed as Beast Boy moved his way toward Raven's closet.

"Oh cool!" Beast Boy hollered drawing everyone's attention to the opened closet. "Raven's got more then one outfit in her closet!" Beast Boy said as he pulled out a pink prom dress.

"Beast Boy leave Raven's stuff alone. Remember what happened last time." Cyborg said walking over to Beast Boy taking the dress from him and closing the closet.

At Azarath

"Ariel? Are you here?" Raven said as she walked around Azarath.

"I'm here Raven. Is it time?" Ariel said stepping into Raven's view.

"Yes." Raven said as her mother took here hand and they flow to Ariel's home.

The minute Raven reached the hospital bed at Ariel's house she was surrounded by midwifes.

"Raven, you're not dilated far enough yet you're going to have to wait a while." A nurse to Raven's left said.

"Great." Raven said rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"Raven there's someone here to see you." Ariel said entering the room with a girl with long white hair pale skin and was about Raven's height.

"Hello Raven. Remember me?" The girl said.

"I'm sorry but no I don't." Raven said trying to place the girls face.

"I'm Alexandria the woman you gave your first child to."

"Oh it's great to see you!" Raven lied.

"So who are you giving your baby to this time?" Alexandria smart alkyl voice rang out.

"You mean you haven't heard." Raven said growing very angry.

"Heard what?"

"I'm keeping her." Raven said as she looked over at Ariel who got the hint and interfered.

"Alexandria I think it's time for you to leave." Ariel said taken Alexandria's arm and escorting her to the door.

The minute Ariel returned back to the room Raven went into labor.

"This is boring." Beast Boy said as he looked around the room from the chair that Cyborg and Robin had tied him to after he had opened Raven's diary and her jewelry box. "When's Raven going to be back?"

"Soon. I hope." Cyborg said as he came back into the room with a TV and the latest race car video game that Beast boy never know they had.

"Cool where'd you get that?" Beast Boy had bouncing up and down in his seat.

"I've always had it I just kept it in my room."

"Awesome." Beast Boy said as Raven body started to glow snow white.

Then Raven sat straight up and a bundle of pink cloth appeared in her arms.

"Everyone this is Renee." Raven said. Holding up the baby girl.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter I'll post the next one as soon as I can.

R&R.


	12. Kitten

**Kitten **

Alexandria could see the Titans Tower from the bridge.

"Oh Raven your going to pay for that evil trick you played on me. You're going to pay." Alexandria said thinking back to the year Raven had become pregnant by Casey.

_Alexandria had been staring at the seventh pregnancy test she had taken that month. "Why can't I get pregnant? WHY!" Alexandria had cried and cried until Raven had come to her. _

"_Alexandria," Raven had said. "I heard you wanted a baby." _

"_Yeah what of it." Alexandria said._

"_Well I'm pregnant and I'm willing to give my baby to you since I don't really need it anyway."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. Really."_

"_Oh Raven you're the best!" Alexandria had said hugging Raven._

"_Your welcome just stop hugging me!" Raven had said pushing her away. Then Raven had said a spell and Alexandria was pregnant. _

_The day the baby was born the minute Alexandria had held it she took on look and gasped it had been a hideous child. Then two days later the baby had died. And it had been all Raven faults. She had given her a sick child on purpose and now she was going to pay. _

All she had to do was find someone to help her. Someone who wanted to get even with Robin and would do anything to get his or her way.

After Alexandriahad did a few hours of research she had found exactly who she was looking for Kitten Mouth. (I had to make up the last name because I wasn't sure what it was.) Kitten had claimed she was going to get revenge on Robin after what had happened to her at her prom. She was getting out of prison tomorrow and that's when Alexandriawould talk to her.

The next day at the Prison

Kitten Mouth was waiting outside the prison for the bus to take her home. When she was yanked into the bus next to the bus stop.

"Kitten Mouth?" The voice asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Alexandria from Azarath."

"So, why do I care?"

"I'm looking for someone to help me get even with the Teen Titans."

"I'm listing." Kitten said with interest.

"I need your help to me get the revenge practically on Robin and Raven's new daughter. Can you help?"

"Of course I can help when it comes to Robin. So what's your plan?" kitten said as Alexandria leaned forward and told her the plan.

At the tower

Raven was sitting in the living room of titan's tower playing with Renee.

"Hey Rea!" Cyborg said as he swung over the couch and motioned for Renee.

Raven hand him Renee and then said. "Thanks for taking Renee I gotta go take a shower and meditate so I hope you can handle her." Raven rushed out of the room before he could protest.

As Raven turned the corner she bumped into Robin.

"Hey Raven. Where's Renee?"

"Cyborg's got her. When you go in there will you tell him to change her diaper?"

"Yeah Of course." Robin said as he smiled and walked into the living room.

"Hey Cyborg Raven said to change Renee's diaper."

"Man! I should have known that she wouldn't just leave me the baby to play with for a while." Cyborg said then he added. "Where are the diapers anyway?"

"The nursery." Robin said. "If you need me I'll be working out."

"Okay but I doubt I will I'm great with kids." Cyborg said as he carried Renee to the closest nursery room which was next to Raven's room. Cyborg punched in the code and walked of to the changing table and laid Renee down then he went over and got a diaper.

Cyborg had just turned around when Renee rolled and went flying toward the floor. Cyborg leaped forward and caught Renee just inches before she hit the ground.

"Gotcha!" Cyborg spun her around causing her to laugh then she spit up on him. "CRAP!" Cyborg grabbed a spit up cloth and whipped herself off.

"Hey Cyborg what are doing in here?" Starfire said as she entered the room.

"I'm changing Renee's diaper." Cyborg said as Robin entered the room.

"Cyborg what was noise?" Robin said

"What noise?" Cyborg said trying to act like he didn't know what they were talking about.

"The loud bang that made me lose my race game." Beast Boy said entering the room.

"Oh that was nothing I just…um…tripped." Cyborg said lying.

"Sure." Robin said taking Renee from Cyborg and walking over to change here diaper.

Back at Kitten's house

"We'll strike tonight when everyone goes to bed." Alexandria said.

"Great. Tonight is when will attack then." Kitten said letting out a sinister laugh.

A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter. Well R&R!


	13. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped **

Kitten was crouching on the edge of Titan's island watching the nursery window. She watched as Raven rocked Renee to sleep, kissed her good night and turned on the baby monitor to her room then she turned out the lights to the room and walked out closing the door behind her. Kitten reached for her communicator to tell Alexandria it was clear when Robin walked in the room and kissed Renee good night and turned on a second monitor on the other side of the crib and walked out.

"All clear, Alexandria." Kitten said.

"Good the minute we're sure no one else is going to come in the nursery I'll say a wall liquidizer spell and we can sneak into the nursery steal the baby and head back to your house." Alexandria said.

"Walls of tower before use turn into liquid and let us through to take what we want and leave with out a trace of us being there. Let it be!" Alexandria said holding out her hand as white magic shoot from her left hand.

Alexandria grabbed Kitten's arms and they flew threw a wall.

"I'll grab the baby, and you find some clothes and other baby stuff you use here on earth and let's get out of here." Alexandria said going over to the crib and grabbing the baby and then pointing toward the closet she added. "Are you going to get the stuff sometime tonight?"

"Yeah." Kitten said walking over to the closet and grabing tons of clothing and other baby accessories into a black diaper bag.

"Come on someone's coming!" Alexandria said as Kitten grabbed the diaper bag and Alexandria grabbed her by one arm and held the baby in the other and they flew through the wall and landed just off Titan's Island and the Alexandria said a spell and the wall went back to normal.

"Come on it won't be long before there out looking for her!" Kitten said. As she took off running across the bridge that connected the Titans to the city.

A/N: Sorry it's so short. But I promise the next chapter will be way longer.


	14. Missing

**Missing**

Cyborg walked into the nursery to kiss Renee good night.

Cyborg walked over to her crib but was astounded to find she wasn't there. Cyborg felt of the crib but it was still warm where she had been sleeping.

"Maybe she's in Raven's room." Cyborg said picking up the baby monitor for Raven's room.

"Uh…Raven is Renee in there with you?" Cyborg asked into the baby monitor.

"No she's in her bed. And why are you talking to me in a baby monitor?" Raven's annoyed voice said through the baby monitor.

"Uh hold on just a sec." Cyborg said picking up the baby monitor that went to Robin's room.

"Hey Robin." Cyborg said.

"Yeah." Robin said into the baby monitor.

"Is Renee in there with you?"

"Uh…no why?"

Cyborg grabbed the monitor for a Raven's room then holding both close enough for them both to hear he said. "You might want to come in here because she's not here either."

Cyborg had barely placed the monitors on the table when Raven came flying in nearly killing Robin who was running in too.

"What do you mean she's not in here?" Raven said as she rushed over to the crib where Renee was supposed to be sleeping.

Raven started to panic. Then she realized something about the room.

"Someone's cast a spell." Raven murmured.

"What?" Cyborg and Robin said.

"There's been a spell cast." Raven said.

"How do you know?" Robin said sticking his head out of the closet.

"I can feel it." Raven said.

Raven walked to the middle of the room and started murmuring a spell.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos show all spells that have been cast on this room in order to sneak in. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

"Nothing happened Raven. You just wasted two minutes we could have been searching!" Robin shouted annoyed at Raven.

Raven lost her temper.

"IT DID WORK! AND I DID NOT WAIST PERFECT TIME TOP BE SEARCHING BECAUSE IF THERE WAS A SPELL CAST THEN I KNOW WHO TOOK RENEE!" Raven screamed.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked from the doorway Starfire was standing behind him.

"Rea I think I figured out what the spell was." Cyborg said causing Raven and Robin to stop glaring at each other and to look at him.

Cyborg's arm was half through the wall and half way in.

"Cool!" Beast Boy said unaware of the reason why they were all in the nursery. He ran over to the wall and stuck his hand through it and then his head.

"Even more cool!" Beast Boy yelled bring he's head back in the room. "You can stick your head outside when you do that."

"You're an idiot Beast Boy didn't you notice were looking for something like I don't know maybe RENEE!" Raven screamed all her anger being thrown at BB.

"Raven calm down." Cyborg said walking over and gently shaking Raven.

Raven's anger over came her and she teleport out of the room.

A/N: Still short I know but it will just have to do for this chapter. R&R


	15. Finding Renee

**Finding Renee**

Raven teleported herself to the bridge outside Titans Tower.

"_Oh Alexandria just wait till I get my hands on you!" _Raven thought as she flew across the bridge. Raven knew who cast the spell the minute Cyborg discovered the spell that had been cast. Only Alexandria used that spell because she couldn't teleport herself like the rest of Azarath could due to a birth defect.

Raven's emotions were over coming her. She was panicking for the first time in her life.

She couldn't a find a trace of Alexandria any where.

Back at Titan's tower

Robin was just about to clime out of the closet when he found something that he recognized.

"Hey guys!" Robin hollered.

"Yeah!" Cyborg hollered as he, Beast Boy and Starfire entered the room.

"Have you all seen this before?" Robin said holding up a small moth wing.

"Hey," Starfire said. "That Kitten girl wasn't her father the one with all those moths!"

"Yeah," Cyborg said. "But aren't they still in prison?"

"I thought they were. Cyborg do a prison record search and see if any of that group were released lately?"

Cyborg took off to look up the records on recent prison releases. A few minutes later he returned with exactly what he been looking for.

"Robin I found it!" Cyborg came burling into the room. "It was Kitten! She was just released yesterday."

"Are you serious?" Robin said.

"Yeah, see." Cyborg said handing Robin the papers.

But instead of taking the papers Robin took off running to the doors and outside to his motorcycle.

"Robin where are you going?" BB hollered.

"To Kitten's house because that's the only place she has to take Renee."

Back in the Tower

Cyborg picked up his communicator and dialed Raven's number.

"Hey Raven, Robin's on his way to Kitten Moths house."

"Why?" Raven said

"He found a moth wing in the closet and Kitten was just released yesterday."

"Thanks." Raven said slamming her communicator shut and flying to Kitten's house.

Raven busted through the front door.

"Alexandria," Raven screamed as she grabbed Alexandria by the front of her shirt. "Where's my DAUGHTER!"

"Oh she's somewhere." Alexandria said

Raven's grip tightened as she got angrier.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Raven screeched through clenched teeth.

Alexandria started to turn blue but she still refused to tell Raven anything.

"Raven!" Robin yelled as Alexandria started to faint.

He nailed her hard in the side causing her to let go of Alexandria and fall to the ground.

"Robin get off me!" Raven hollered.

"Sorry but you almost killed someone that can tell us exactly where Renee is." Robin said.

Kitten entered the room holding Renee.

"You idiot!" Alexandria hollered at Kitten.

Raven lunged at Renee but a blue bubble encircled Renee.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" Raven screamed causing the blue bubble to shatter like glass.

Robin leaped forward and caught Renee inches from the ground.

"Got her." Robin said before he was punched in the side of the face by Kitten.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven hit Alexandria sending her across the room.

Alexandria got up and a flash of blue went at Raven which she matched sending black shooting at Alexandria but Alexandria shot back with blue and the girls kept going like that until they caused an explosion which sent them both flying through the air.

Robin kicked Kitten in the stomach causing her to double over in pain.

While Kitten was crouched down holding her stomach robin picked up Renee who was unconscious from the explosion and throws an ice disk which froze Kitten in place.

Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy came bursting through the door as Raven was sent flying out it by another burst of energy Alexandria.

Cyborg's blue laser cannon hit Alexandria in the side which sent her flying through the house walls.

Raven came flying back in her anger had long ago over come her.

She started attacking Alexandria.

She was suffocating her again the black magic was creeping up Alexandria's legs.

"Raven stop!" Raven's concentration was lost by Cyborg's booming voice.

Raven dropped to the ground trying to control her temper.

Back at the Tower.

Robin had handed the unconscious Renee to Cyborg and then after he had made sure Alexandria and Kitten was under arrest he went to check on Renee and Raven.

After Raven had collapsed to the floor after attacking Alexandria she had teleported herself home to the hospital wing in the tower where Cyborg had taken Renee to make sure she was only unconscious.

Robin walked up to stand beside Raven who was standing beside Cyborg.

"Is she ok?" Robin asked

"Yeah she's just unconscious and I think she might have been drugged but not enough to hurt her." Cyborg said as Renee started to stir.

Raven burst through the door that connected the waiting room to the hospital room.

Raven swooped up Renee in a hug and then she kissed her gently on the forehead.

Robin burst in behind Raven and leaned over and kissed Renee.

"She's okay, she's okay." Robin said trying to reassure Raven that their daughter was fine.

A/N: Okay that's it for this chapter in the next Renee's going to be a little older. To all of you who want to keep the teen Titan's from being cancelled on Cartoon Network please read the authors note that is in place of the next chapter. R&R


	16. Rescue Mission

**Rescue Mission**

This is a special note to all of you who want to stop the Teen Titan's from being canceled on Cartoon Network.

I'm going to be writing a letter to Cartoon Network about them canceling Teen Titans and I'm going to be telling them that by canceling Teen Titans they will lose a lot of viewers to there channel.

E-mail me at or Review on this chapter with your first name and e-mail addressee. If you do this you are saying that you will stop watching Cartoon Network until further notice if Teen Titans is cancelled.

Please help us save the Teen Titans!

P.S. Don't forget that by E-mailing me or Reviewing you are saying that when they cancel Teen Titans you will quit watching Cartoon Network.

And for those of you who want to know why I need your e-mail addressee are because when I find out anymore news about Teen Titans I will e-mail those of you letting you know how it's going. And because when I print the Reviews and e-mail's out of people who will quit watching Cartoon Network if Teen Titans is canceled them cannot think that I made up a bunch of names up and sent them to them.

So R&R or E-mail me

Author of the Last Chance,

Deann

P.s.s. The next chapter will actually be a chapter.


	17. 3 years old

**3 YEARS OLD**

Robin watched as three year old Renee beat BB on a vidoe game. Renee's shoulder length black curly hair bounced all around her face as she jumped up and down hollering her new word.

"Boo Yah!" Her little voice screamed. She'd been hanging out with Cyborg a little to long.

Renee's violet eyes were lite up with happiness. She was wearing a pink cape with a black leotard like Raven's.

"That's not fair! There's no way I got beat by a little 3 year old!" Beast Boy cried picking up Renee's contoler and looking for some way she was cheating.

"Why don't you just face facts you are awful at vidoe games." Cyborg said coming into the room.

Cyborg walked over to the TV and reached behind it where he plugged up Renee's controler.

Then he turned around and pulled out a new protable controller and smiled.

"See it was only a little help." Cyborg said as Beast Boy placed Renee's controller on the ground.

Beast Boy and Cyborg started argueing about whither or not it was cheating or just help.

Raven rolled her eyes looking at Cyborg and Beast Boy argueing like little kids and Robin trying to break up the fight. Then she smiled as Renee watched them her eyes wide like she never seen them fight before.

Fixing her herbal tea Raven walked over to Renee. She had to teach her at an early age if she wanted her to be able to control her powers.

Picking her up Raven carryed Renee to the roof of the tower.

Sitting Renee down with her legs crossed Raven tried to teach Renee how to leveatate

"Come on Renee levetate." Raven said as she tried for the tenth time to get her to levtate.

Renee closed her eyes like Raven told her to and tryed again but failed."

Looking at Raven her eyes big with tears she cried. "Mommy I an't."

Raven smiled and pulled Renee into a hug.

"I know it's hard." Raven said. "But you'll get it eventually."

Raven stood up and took Renee's hand and lead her to the door.

"You all gave up all ready." Robin said meeting them at the door of the steps.

"Yeah," Raven sighed. "She's had enough for today."

Robin swooped Renee up and kissed her head.

"How about we go to the caranival today?" Robin said looking at Renee and then glancing at Raven.

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Renee screamed.

"You coming Rae?" Robin asked.

"Yeah I guess." Raven said as she walked behind Robin and Renee.

Raven, Robin and Renee walked to caranival.

Spotting the farris wheel Renee began jumpin up and down and pointed to the farris wheel.

"Wanna ride!" She cried untill Raven and Robin walked her to the farris wheel.

Raven, Robina dn Renee climed onto a a set and the ride began.

Renee was laughing her head off until about the fourth lap when there cart began to shake and Renee stood up. Not listening to Raven and Robin, Renee leaned over and fell out.

Raven screamed and started pushing on the straps of the farris wheel. It was way to tight and Raven nor Robin could get out.

Paniking Raven began to meditate when it hit her.

Focusing with all her mind on Renee. Raven teleported herself into Renee's mind.

Then taking control of Renee's body Raven flew Renee back to the cart where she had left Robin.

Landing on Robin's Lap Raven teleported back into her own body.

Raven blinked a couple times taking full control of her body before she glanced over at the unconcious Renee on Robin's lap.

"Azarah, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven said teleporting her, Renee and Robin back to Titan's Tower.

A/N: Okay not my best chapter but it will have to do. I won't be able to update till next Thursday or Friday because my computers a lap top and the charger broke and the new one won't come in till Thursday or Friday. R&R


	18. Broken

**Seeing Others**

Renee came to just as they got of the farris wheel and started to cry.

Robin cuddled her close and Raven teleported them home.

2 Months later

Raven walked out of her room in a dark blue mini skirt and a black tank top.

"Hey… Raven?" Cyborg said as he passed Raven in the hall and saw her outfit. "You going somewhere?"

"Yes I have a date." Raven said as she continued to walk down the hall.

"A date?" Cyborg said as he walked beside her. "With who?"

"Just someone I met when we were out for pizza last Thursday."

"Who's watching Renee?"

"Robin is. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Look Cyborg I'd love to sit down and talk about this date but I have to go or I'm going to be late." Raven said.

Cyborg watched Raven walk out of the building and took off flying to some unknown destination.

Walking down the hall Cyborg almost stepped on Renee.

"Ey!" Renee yelled holding her wrist and then she started to cry.

"OH NO!" Cyborg said and then he swept Renee up and grabbed her wrist and looked at it.

"Cyborg what's going on why's Renee cry?" Robin said comeing down the hall.

"I stepped on her wrist." Cyborg said rushing her to a hospital room.

"Did you break it?" Robin said rushing in the room behind him.

"I don't know hold on I'm sitting up the x-ray." Cyborg said placing Renee's wrist under the x-ray screen.

The x-ray showed a wrist that was cracked right through the middle half way.

"Yeah it's broke." Cyborg said walking into the room and started to wrap her wrist. Then he applied a cast and sling.

"You broke her wrist." Robin said. "Raven is going to kill you."

"I know I think I'd better be finding a really really good place to hide." Cyborg said handing Renee to Robin and walking away.

"Yeah good idea." Robin said trying not to laugh.

A/N: Short but it will have to work. I promise I'll make up for it later! R&R!


	19. You did what

**You Did What?**

Raven walked into the tower after her date and ran straight into Cyborg.

"Hi, Raven how was your date?" Cyborg said.

"It was great." Raven said trying to get around him and into her room. "How was Renee?"

"Renee? Oh she was great." Cyborg said and Raven could tell he was up to something.

"What happened?" Raven said pushing past him.

Renee came running in wearing a pink silky night gown her arm was in a matching cast.

"ROBIN!" Raven screamed as Robin peaked around the corner.

"Yeah?" Robin asked.

"What happened?" Raven said her anger was fuming visibly across her face.

"It wasn't me!" Robin said and stepped back before Raven could hit him.

"WHO DID THIS?" Raven screamed her teeth were clenched and she was getting angrier by the second.

"Cyborg did." Robin said.

"CYBORG!" Raven screamed and Cyborg yanked open the tower's door and ran out like his life depended on it.

Cyborg turned black and came flying back in.

"Raven listen I'm so, so, sorry!" Cyborg began. "It was a total accident! I walked down the hall and she was sitting on the floor. I accidentally stepped on her."

"How do you step on someone?" Raven asked.

"I didn't see her." Cyborg said. "Raven I'm really sorry please, please forgive me!" He begged.

"You're forgiven." Raven said picking up Renee and giving her a hug.

"Come on Renee let's get you to bed your first day of preschool is tomorrow."

"Preschool?" Robin asked. "Since when is she in preschool?"

"Since today when I signed her up. That's what the date was about." Raven said as she walked into Renee's room and tucked her into bed.

The 1st day of Preschool

Raven woke Renee up at seven the next morning.

She pulled a small kaki skirt that came a just at the top of her knees where there were to ruffles. She was wearing a light purple tee shirt that made her eyes look brighter. Her curly long black hair was pulled up into two piggy tails.

Renee looked up at Raven and smiled.

"Am I ready yet Mommy?" Renee asked following Raven into her bedroom.

"Just about all you need is your backpack." Raven said picking up a small pink backpack with her name embroidered in purple. "Okay let's go."

Raven grabbed Renee's hand and teleported them to the preschool.

Renee ran pulled Raven into the school and found her seat that had her named labeled on it.

"Here it is." Renee said and then she said. "Bye Mommy and kissed her good bye.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! R&R!


	20. HELP

**Readers please read!**

Okay this isn't the next chapter but I need some great reviewers and writers help.

I wrote a new story but like only one person reviewed it so if you don't mind could you please stop by and read the first two chapters that are posted and tell me what you think the problem is.

After a get reviews with some tips I'm planning on deleting the story and revising it then I will post it again later to see if I get any better reviews. On the story.

Here is the name summary and link please read the story and let me know anything I can do to fix it.

**Just Friends or more?**

Summery: When an old friend of Raven shows up and brings back Raven's past will her and this friend be just friends or will they be more but what will Robin think? Please R&R and I'll update. Pairings: Rob and Rae

Link: http/ 


	21. True Love

**True love**

Raven read the note that had been taped to her door for the fifth time.

_Raven,_

_We need to talk. How about we meet at that new French restaurant just outside of town around seven? It's fancy so dress up. See you there._

_Love,_

_Robin_

_P.S. _

_Don't bring Renee. Cyborg can watch her. _

Raven smiled and opened up her closet.

She pulled out a silky pink dress even though she hated the color and tried it on.

It fit her very loosely and she yanked it off and throws it to the ground then she pulled on a long back skirt that had a spilt that went just above her knee. Then she pulled on a low necked lilac purple shirt before looking in the mirror with disgust.

She yanked the outfit off and throws it next to the pink dress. She went through her closet yanking down clothes and trying them on then yanking them off and throwing them to the floor.

Finally she pulled out a long light blue sparkling dress. It fit her perfectly showing off slim figure.

Raven went to her dresser and opened her jewelry case.

She pulled out a small necklace that held a blue diamond at the end. She put on some matching earrings. Then she rushed out the door of her room and ran down to Cyborg's room.

She beat on the door to Cyborg's room.

"Come in." Cyborg yelled

Raven entered the code Cyborg had given here at the beginning of there friendship.

"Hey Cyborg can you do me a favor?" Raven asked.

"Yeah sure." Cyborg said.

"I need you to watch Renee for an hour or two while I go out with Robin somewhere."

"Okay have fun." Cyborg said not really paying attention to what Raven said."

Raven turned to walk out the door. Before remembering something. She turned around and walked back over to Cyborg.

"And try not to break anymore of her bones or I'm going to break you." Raven said then she turned and walked out of his room.

Raven walked into Renee's room and told her to be good and kissed her bye. The she glanced at the clock it was five minutes till seven.

She rushed out the door and made it to restaurant right as the clock struck seven.

Robin waved at her from a corner of the restaurant. She smiled and waved back to him and made her way over to him.

Robin was dressed in a black and white tux he sat at a white table with two candles light in the middle.

Robin got up and pulled Raven's chair out for her. Raven smiled and kissed him on the check before sitting down. Robin pushed in her chair before he went back to his seat.

A waiter came up to the table and took there drink order and walked away.

Robin and Raven talked for a couple of minutes then ordered their food.

"So Raven we've been seeing each other for a while." Robin said as he took a bite of pasta.

"Yeah," Raven said looking up from her plate.

"So I think we should take it a step farther."

"What?" Raven said as she jerked her head back up from her plate again.

Robin got out from his seat and knelt down next to Raven's seat.

"Robin what are you doing?"

Robin pulled out a velvet case from his pocket and opened it.

Inside was a large diamond ring.

Raven gasped and her hand flew up to her mouth.

Robin held it to her.

"Raven will you marry me?"

Raven looked at him for a minute in shock before she jumped up and rapped him in a one of Starfire's hugs and then screeched "YES!"

Robin kissed her gingerly on the lips.

The End!

A/N: I know I'm not the best story ender please don't rub it in. But there will be sequel if ya'll want. R&R and let me know if you want a sequel. If you do it will be post in the next two weeks! And I will notify you when I post the sequel if you R&R saying you want to be notified!


	22. The Whipped Cream War

**A/N: Okay since I can't get any of my readers from this story to read the sequel I'll just keep writing the story here. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Kim Possible or anything to do with either one of them. This one is going to be different from the sequel.**

**The Whipped Cream war**

Raven, Robin and Renee walked home from the park one sunny afternoon.

When they reached the tower Renee went to her room and changed into her titan's uniform. It was just like Raven's only her cape, armband and shoe's were lilac purple.

She came rushing out a few minutes later.

Renee ran into the living room and jumped over the couch. She yanked the remote out of Beast Boy's hand and hit her three numbers on the remote.

The TV turned to Kim Possible. Renee dropped to the floor in front of the couch and her eyes glued to the TV.

Beast Boy reached for the remote which laid on the floor next to Renee.

With out looking away from the TV Renee reached over and pinched Beast Boy's hand as hard as she could causing Beast Boy to yank his hand back and yelped in pain.

Renee eyes never left the TV.

Beast Boy got up and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a can of whipped cream and aimed it at the back of Renee's head.

He pressed the nozzle down and it shot at Renee.

About that time the shows theme song came on. Renee who knew it by heart jumped up and started singing along and dancing. She moved to the left just as the whipped cream shot past her and splashed onto the TV.

Renee turned around and looked at Beast Boy.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Renee yelled in her small little voice. The whipped cream turned dark purple and flew off the screen and right into Beast Boy's face.

Beast Boy aimed the whipped cream can at Renee and shot again he missed and hit the back of the couch.

The whipped cream can turned dark purple and was yanked out of his hand.

Renee shot the can of whipped cream and hit BB in the chest she held the button down covering the stunned Beast Boy. When he finally thought of moving he slid side ways and Renee shot what was left of the can past him and accidentally Cyborg who was entering the room.

Beast Boy slipped in some whipped cream and turned sideways and fell into Cyborg. Cyborg who was now covered in whipped cream ran to the fridge and grabbed another can of it and started to shot BB and Renee.

Renee screamed and fell to the ground. She then cawed as fast as she could past Cyborg and then ran out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a can of shaving cream.

She then ran around the room as fast as her legs would carry her spraying Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Renee ran past the main hall way and slipped. She went flying in the air and then she fell. Just before she hit her head on the step Renee was caught by Robin who was entering the room.

"Hi Daddy," Renee said in her best little girl voice. Robin looked down at her and then sat her on the floor.

"Uncle Cyborg and Uncle Beast Boy shot me with whipped cream." Renee said trying to act all innocent.

Raven entered the room just then seeing the mess she stopped just behind Robin.

"What happened?" Raven said.

"Uncle Cyborg and Uncle Beast Boy shot me with whipped cream." Renee said still trying to act all innocent.

Raven starred at Renee. Then she looked at Beast Boy, Cyborg and then Robin.

"Raven takes Renee and cleans her up. Beast Boy, Cyborg clean up this mess then clean yourself up." Robin said.

Raven grabbed Renee's hand and walked Renee to her room. Where she changed her into a clean uniform.

Renee was walking back to the living room when the Titan's alarm went off.

A/N: Okay that's it. R&R!


	23. On Hold

**Sorry readers I'm putting this story on hold until I think of the way I want this story to go. So if you have any ideas please let me know. If i go more then a month with out up dating someone please remind me of my story.**

****

****

**Thanks,**

****

**Dragon-Fire-Fairy**


End file.
